Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fasteners, and more particularly to a fastener that is adapted for mounting to a wall through an aperture when the space behind the wall cannot be readily accessed.
Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches a variety of fasteners for mounting objects to a wall. There are particular types of fasteners that are adapted for mounting to a wall through an aperture when the space behind the wall cannot be readily accessed.
The prior art teaches a wide variety of toggle bolts, for example, which include a cross-piece that can pivot to a lateral position such that the cross-piece extends across the opening through the wall, to prevent the bolt from being pulled back through the wall.
The prior art devices suffer serious disadvantages. Many prior art fasteners are difficult to install, and provide a weak mount that can be unreliable. Toggle bolts can be difficult to operate, and provide relatively weak and unreliable fastening ability. For example, when a lateral force is applied to a toggle bolt, from a direction traverse the cross-piece, the cross-piece provides very little stability to the bolt.
There is a long-felt need in the art for a fastener device that is strong, reliable, easy to install, and which provides 360 degree support to the bolt of the fastener device.